MY UNINTENTIONAL MATE
by waiz Snivy
Summary: sbg setengah manusia & setengah serigala Chanyeol memiliki nafsu yg tinggi.dan karna pelecehan yg terjadi padanya, ia berubah. dtang ke club malam utk mncari pelampiasan sbg kekesalan trhadap dirinya sendiri.walau watak bawaan sbg bangsa setengah manusia serigala sngatlh buruk, ia hnya berharap kebaikan bagi dirinya dan pasanganya kelak. CHANSOO slight Chanbaek GS Kyungsoo baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

Hallo everybody… up ff lagi hehe padahal yang lain pada belum dirampungkan.. Cuma pingin post ff baru sii.. :D ff kali ini rate nya M yang mana dipenuhi oleh adegan adegan dewasa… sungguh maafkan saya karena karakter disini dibuat memiliki nafsu yang tinggi … maafkan saya… tapi jujur saya sangat buruk dalam penulisan adegan dewasa.. karena disini saya dibantu oleh teman saya dalam pembuatan adegannya.. :D

Ini ff Chansoo.. jadi bagi para Chansoo shipper silahkan merapat dan jangan lupa review nya :D bagi yang blm cukup umur ataupun kurang suka dengan pairing maupun jalan cerita nya .. mohon maklum temann..

••••••

••••••

••••••

••••••

 **MY UNINTENTIONAL MATE**

••••••

••••••

••••••

••••••

Dengan menggunakan air liurnya, Wanita blonde bertubuh ramping kembali memainkan, dan membasahi secara menyeluruh Junior seorang pria yang tengah terpejam yang bahkan entah telah berapa kali mencapai klimaksnya. Erangan demi erangan sang pria kembali terdengar seiring dengan sang wanita tersebut terus menjilat, menikmati penis yang digenggamnya. Merasa kembali terpanggil dengan jilatan bahkan hisapan yang kuat, sang pria kembali menarik paksa sebuah blous yang telah sedikit terkoyak karena ulahnya dari tubuh sang wanita untuk memilin dan memainkan nipples wanita tersebut. " Ouhh. That's so amazing Chan. Mainkan lebih kuat Chan." Erang sang wanita dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati sensasi yang ia dapatkan. Chanyeol, pria itu dengan napas pendek yang terengah engah, melepaskan pijitannya terhadap nipples ia mainkan dan berpindah untuk menjambak rambut sang wanita sambil menikmati sensasi yang ia dapatkan dari tangan sang wanita yag terus memainkan junior kebanggaannya, tak peduli helai demi helai rambut sang wanita yang mulai rontok karenanya. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol membebaskan rambutnya, tak menunggu lama sang wanita memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk kembali menghisap penis Chanyeol layaknya itu merupakan satu satu nya coklat yang tersisa didunia. Dengan sigap dan lincah lidah sang wanita bermain dan berputar putar di pangkal penis Chanyeol dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya hingga dirinya merasa mulut mungilnya penuh oleh penis Chanyeol yang dapat dikatakan besar dan panjang. Sebagai seorang pria normal, Chanyeol tidak mungkin ia acuh dan ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lengan kekar nya ia letakkan tepat di atas kepala sang wanita untuk membantunya dan mendorong kepala sang wanita naik turun dengan irama yang ia inginkan. Dengan sekali hentakan serta erangan yang keras, Chanyeol menarik kuat rambut sang wanita untuk menjauhkannya dari klimaksnya yang entah sudah terjadi berapa kali malam ini.

" Fuck Baek.. entah perasaan ku saja atau bagaimana jika kau benar benar gila. Entah berapa kali kau telah memaksaku untuk melakukannya denganmu dan bahkan malam belum usai kau telah membuang banyak calon anak anak ku !"

Tersenyum dengan puas nya, sang wanita bernama Baekhyun itu menatap sinis Chanyeol dengan mata hijau yang bersinar terang lalu merapikan tubuh dan rambutnya serta membersihkan koyakan baju yang tercecer dilantai.

Baekhyun tertawa " Apa kau lupa Chan, jika kita adalah bangsa setengah manusia dan setengah serigala. Maka dari itulah aku, bahkan dirimu dan semua makhluk dari bangsa kita memiliki nafsu yang begitu besar dalam hal memuaskan diri kita."

Tak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memalingkan tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya. Chanyeol hanya merasa hina, hina karena teman – atau belum pantas ia anggap sebagai teman— yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari ini telah memperkosa dan menodai tubuhnya.

" Pergi dan bersihkan dirimu. Dan jangan pernah kembali padaku untuk melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Carilah manusia sebangsa kita lainnya yang mungkin memang benar benar membutuhkan lubang longgar mu sebagai tempat penis mereka bersemayam. Karena aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk itu."

Baekhyun merasa terhina dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucapankan terhadapnya. Memang benar Baekhyun telah menjebak Chanyeol untuk melakukan sex dengannya. Itu semua Baekhyun lakukan karena Baekhyun tertarik pada Chanyeol dan mengingikannya untuk menjadi suami nya. Namun sayang Baekhyun gagal karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menumpahkan spermanya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun hingga mustahil baginya untuk mendapat keturunan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendecih cukup keras, menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol dalam mode marahnya. Baekhyun ingin sekali marah dan melampiaskan semua kemarahannya begitu saja, namun ia harus menahannya mengingat ia sedang berada disebuah Club malam yang mana dihuni oleh para manusia murni. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk pergi membersihkan diri di sebuah restroom yang letaknya berseberangan dengan club dimana ia menjebak Chanyeol. Namun dalam hatinya, ia bersumpah jika tidak akan membiarkan orang lain bersama dengan Chanyeol karena baginya Chanyeol adalah miliknya, barangnya, dan calon ayah dari anak anaknya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dalam renungannya ia membenarkan apa yang telah Baekhyun katakan padanya. Sebagai keturunan setengah manusia setengah serigala memang kebutuhannya akan sex sangatlah besar. Namun Chanyeol ia memiliki prinsip yang cukup kuat dengan lebih memilih untuk melakukan sex yang normal, sex yang tidak memaksa kehendak walaupun ia tahu itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil jika jiwa dan nafsu nya sebagai serigala muncul. Dalam hal ini, Chanyeol bukan tidak menyukai Baekhyun, tentu Chanyeol menyukai wanita itu. Baekhyun memiliki semua yang pria inginkan. Paras yang rupawan, kaki yang jenjang, payudara yang besar, bokong yang sintal. Namun satu hal yang sangat Chanyeol benci dari Baekhyun mulai saat ini. _Baekhyun akan melakukan berbagai macam cara agar semua keinginannya tercapai_. Dan Chanyeol mencatat hal tersebut pada benaknya sedalam mungkin agar ia dapat berhati hati kedepannya.

Hidup sebagai keturunan dari seorang manusia yang menikah dengan bangsa serigala sangatlah berat Chanyeol. Karena kebanyakan kaum manusia murni tidaklah percaya dengan keberadaan mereka namun percaya jika mereka hanyalah sebuah mitos belaka. Memang benar dulu populasi bangsa setengah manusia dan setengah serigala amatlah besar. namun hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun bahkan generasi demi generasi populasi bangsanya semakin menurun dan hampir dikatakan punah. Itu dikarenakan keserakahan bangsa manusia yang dengan angkuhnya menebas areal hutan dan menjadikannya kota kota megah dengan gedung gedung yang berdiri menjulang tinggi.

Bagi Chanyeol dan bangsanya, mereka hanya bisa menikmati keindahan kota dan pergi keluar dari areal hutan hanya pada saat malam menjelang. Karena jika pada saat pagi hingga matahari terbenam ada saat saat tertentu bagi mereka akan berubah menjadi serigala, dan waktu perubahan tersebut berbeda beda dari satu individu dengan individu lainnya. Jika Chanyeol dan bangsanya menunjukkan identitas mereka, bukan hal yang sulit bagi para bangsa manusia akan memburu mereka dengan jumlah populasi yang jutaan kali lebih banyak, dengan senjata modern yang jauh lebih mengerikan. Benar jika bangsanya memiliki kemampuan tersendiri yang bahkan tidak dimiliki oleh bangsa manusia, namun tak peduli sekuat apapun kemampuan itu takkan mungkin sebanding dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh bangsa manusia.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

* * *

Chanyeol's POV

Jutaan tahun lalu serangan serta perburuan bangsa setengah manusia serigala terjadi secara membabi buta karena banyaknya bangsa manusia yang meninggal, tak peduli itu wanita maupun pria. Mereka meninggal karena ulah para bangsa kami yang dengan buasnya menjadikan bangsa manusia sebagai budak seks dengan nafsu yang luar biasa besar. Oleh karena itu, dan sejak saat itu pulalah bangsa kami dan bangsa manusia membuat sebuah perjanjian dimana bangsa kami tidak lagi diperbolehkan masuk kedalam kota untuk melakukan berbagai aktivitas terutama mencari korban untuk dijadikan budak seks semalam kami. Tentu saja hal tersebut sangat merugikan pihak kami karena tidak semua bangsa kami adalah orang jahat yang tega membunuh bangsa manusia untuk cinta satu malamnya bahkan tidak sedikit dari bangsa kami yang memiliki cinta yang sesungguhnya dengan para manusia murni diluar sana. Tentu bangsa kami tidak akan melakukan protes akan hal tersebut karena memang semua yang terjadi adalah karena kesalahan dari bangsa kami sendiri. Hingga sejak saat itu sudah tak ada lagi hubungan kekasih yang saling mencintai antara bangsa kami dengan bangsa manusia. Karena itu merupakan sebuah larangan, walaupun tidak sedikit dari bangsa kami maupun bangsa manusia yang saling mengunjungi untuk melepas rindu yang teramat dalam.

Karena perjanjian itulah, hari demi hari generasi bangsa kami semakin berkurang. Banyak dari bangsa kami yang mati sebelum memiliki keturunan. Sebenarnya kami bisa memiliki keturunan dengan menikah sesama bangsa kami. Namun hal tersebut sangatlah jarang terjadi karena menikah dan berhubungan sex dengan bangsa manusia murni jauh lebih menggairahkan. Aku mengatakan hal ini bukan karena aku sudah pernah melakukannya dengan bangsa manusia. Karena hal itu sudah umum yang diungkapkan oleh para leluhur kami terdahulu. Mereka, bangsa manusia jauh lebih pengertian dan menggunakan perasaan mereka dalam menjalin hubungan, mereka juga bisa berubah dan belajar dari pengalaman yang mereka dapatkan saat bercinta, tidak seperti bangsa kami yang hanya monoton dengan pengetahuan dangkal kami.

Masalah lainnya juga muncul karena kaum wanita dari bangsa kami tidaklah banyak, dan hampir semuanya lebih memilih untuk mati sendiri jika tidak bisa menikah dengan bangsa manusia. Kecuali orang yang baru aku kenal baru baru ini yang sudah berani nya mengambil keperjakaanku dengan tidak sopannya. Aku tahu dia –Baekhyun- tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepada bangsa manusia tapi dia bukanlah tipe ku. Dia sudah banyak melakukan hubungan seks dengan bangsa ku sendiri. Bahkan aku juga tak yakin sudah berapa banyak penis yang sudah merasakan lubang longgarnya. Dan aku sungguh menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga keperjakaanku untuk entah siapa nantinya yang akan menjadi istriku. Entah itu wanita yang berasal dari bangsaku sendiri maupun bangsa manusia. Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik bagiku dan bagi pasanganku kelak.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

* * *

Normal POV

Seminggu berlalu setelah insiden seks sepihak yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol. Sudah seminggu pula Chanyeol selalu datang ke club malam dimana keperjakaaannya direnggut. Chanyeol selalu menyewa kamar yang sama dimana Baekhyun memperkosanya. Ia duduk, tidur dan merenung tanpa ada kegiatan yang jelas di kamar yang hampir setiap penjuru nya memiliki wangi amis sperma banyak orang termasuk miliknya. Dan bahkan semenjak saat itu, Chanyeol merasa jika dirinya kini berubah. Dirinya bukanlah Chanyeol yang ia kenali setiap harinya. Walaupun ia merenung tiada guna didalam kamar yang ia sewa, namun ia juga menunggu wanita tak peduli dari bangsa manusia ataupun bangsanya sendiri masuk kedalam kamar yang sama dengannya dan memintanya untuk memuaskan nafsu birahi mereka. Dan itulah yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan selama seminggu penuh ini. Melakukan sex, sex, dan sex karena kekesalannya sendiri.

Namun malam ini berbeda bagi Chanyeol, jam telah menunjukkan tengah malam tapi tak seorang wanita jalang pun masuk kedalam kamar yang ia sewa. Ia frustasi dan ingin marah. Berkali kali ia yakinkan jika tak lama lagi akan ada wanita jalang yang akan masuk dan mengemis padanya untuk menyumbat lubang kewanitaan mereka dengan penis besarnya dan membuat mereka mendesah dan mengerang kenikmatan hingga akan terus memintanya melakukan lagi dan lagi. Namun pada kenyataannya tak ada seorang pun yang masuk kedalam kamar yang ia sewa kecuali Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tahu jika dirinya menyewa kamar ini. Setidaknya itulah pikiran Chanyeol. Baekhyun datang berulang kali dan Chanyeol menolaknya setiap kali Baekhyun datang dengan menujukkan tubuh serigala buasnya yang siap mencabik tubuh ramping Baekhyun jika ia tetap memaksa.

Hingga lewat tengah malam dan bahkan hampir menjelang pagi tak seorang pun datang ke kamarnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk memuaskan dirinya dengan bermain solo. Dibukanya pakaian dan celana yang ia kenakan dan kemudian berbaring tepat diatas kasur dengan satu tangan memainkan penis kebanggaannya sedangkan tangan lainnya memilin dan memainkan nipplenya sendiri untuk merangsang nafsu birahi nya. Gerakan naik turun yang seirama pada penisnya cukup membuat dirinya mengerang keenakan walaupun ia hanya bermain solo. Menit demi menit Chanyeol melalui nya dengan gerakan seimbang dalam mengurut penisnya membuat dirinya layaknya berada dalam puncak birahi yang luar biasa. Semakin cepat ia memonpa gerakan tangannya naik turun saat ia menyadari jika dirinya akan segera tiba pada klimaksnya. Hingga hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa saat lagi ia akan mendapatkan klimaks yang ia inginkan bahkan ia sudah mengerang sekencang mungkin menikmati sensasi yang ia ciptakan sendiri dengan mata yang terbuka dan tertutup karena kenikmatannya. Bahkan Chanyeol berfikir ini adalah kegiatan solo yang sangat luar biasa semasa hidupnya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap untuk menembakkan calon anak anaknya, dan –

" M- ma-Maaf,, saya sungguh tidak tahu jika ada orang didalam.."

Suara itu mengganggunya. Suara halus yang dapat menggetarkan jiwanya itu menganggunya. Dengan segera Chanyeol menoleh pada penggangu tersebut dengan mata merah yang berkilat marah. Namun perlahan mata merah terangnya yang menujukkan jika dirinya dalam keadaan marah tersebut meredup dan sirna kemudian. Layaknya tersihir, Chanyeol tersenyum indah dengan sendirinya. Ia marah karena ia mengira jika Baekhyun akan datang dan menganggunya lagi. Namun ia salah.. yang ia lihat adalah sesosok wanita yang mengenakan almamater sebuah universitas berdiri dengan kikuk tepat didepan pintu. Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ini baru pertama kali baginya melihat dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang memiliki bibir berwarna pink kemerahaan yang sangat seksi menurutnya. Sungguh Chanyeol tersihir dengan sendirinya melihat pahatan sempurna didepannya. Rambut hitam panjang sebahu dengan poni indah yang begitu pas bagi wajah wanita yang tak begitu tinggi dan cukup berisi tersebut. Fantasi Chanyeol meliar dengan sendirinya. Ia tetap dalam keadaan berdiri diatas kasur dengan menggenggam penisnya namun penglihatan dan fantasinya hanya tertuju pada wanita tersebut yang bahkan Chanyeol yakini adalah keturunan manusia murni.

" M-Maaf,, saya sungguh minta maaf .."

Gadis manis itu berseru pelan dan membuyarkan fantasi liar Chanyeol. lenyap, pergi entah kemana. Gadis belia nan manis tersebut membungkukkan badan dan kembali menarik gagang pintu untuk menutupnya. Namun usahanya sia sia, karena gagang pintu itu tiba tiba terasa berat dan bahkan tak berpindah sama sekali walaupun ia menariknya. Ia kembali menoleh kedalam kamar dan hendak berkata sesuatu namun tubuhnya terhuyung keatas. Yang dapat ia lihat adalah pria yang tak ia kenal itu menggendongnya bridal style lalu meletakkan dirinya diatas kasur dengan sang pria yang menindih tubuhnya.

" What's your name sweetheart ?" Chanyeol berkata sembari merasakan penisnya kembali berkedut saat dirinya menindih tubuh wanita mungil itu.

"K-Kyungsoo," jawab sang wanita dengan gemetar, bahkan iris mata kecoklatan nya bergerak gelisah. Namun Chanyeol menemukan keteduhan dalam mata tersebut. Semakin lama Chanyeol menatap mata tersebut maka semakin tenggelam Chanyeol kedalamnya.

" W-what are those things in your head ? itu layaknya telinga, n-namun mengapa berbulu sangat tebal ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ungkapan polos dari Kyungsoo. seorang keturunan manusia murni menemukan sebuah rahasia dirinya. Tidak semua manusia yang bisa melihat jati diri yang sebenarnya dari seorang setengah manusia serigala saat malam menyapa dan Chanyeol sedikit bingung akan hal itu.

" Kau tidak seharusnya ada disini, sweetheart." Ucap Chanyeol menggunakan suara berat seksi yang ia miliki, entah apakah pemikiran Kyungsoo sama dengan apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan tentang suaranya. " And now youre in trouble.. "

Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membulat dengan sempurna mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, kedua belah bibir nya sedikit terbuka turut merespon akan ucapan Chanyeol.

" I-I-I'm sorry.. s-saya bisa p-per—"

Chanyeol menekan bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya sebelum wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kyungsoo mencoba menolak ciuman sepihak tersebut dengan memukul mukul Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang terbebas. Namun Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya. Chanyeol fokus dan menikmati rasa dari bibir wanita bernama Kyungsoo yang begitu manis. Bahkan perlahan Chanyeol menghisap bibir tersebut secara halus dan sangat intim untuk memperjelas rasa nya. Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya dan Kyungssoo membuka matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggerakkan bibirnya menuju leher putih dan mulus Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sungguh menikmati setiap jengkal dari leher Kyungsoo yang memiliki aroma layaknya sebuah vanilla. _Sungguh manis_ , pikirnya.

" Kau boleh berteriak, bahkan kau boleh mencakar ku, namun itu tidak akan merubah apapun. " Chanyeol berujar dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut wajah Kyungsoo dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada potongan leher Kyungsoo yang memabukkan. " I'm not letting you out of of here without taking a secret from you in exchange of mine, Kyungsoo"

Tanpa Chanyeol sangka, lelehan airmata turun dari mata bulat yang membuat Chanyeol gemas terhadap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengusap dan membersihkan lelehan air mata tersebut menggunakan lidahnya dan mengecap rasa asin disana, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mendaratkan ciuman manis nan lembut tepat dibibir Kyungsoo, mencoba menyalurkan rasa nyaman, hangat dan damai yang ia rasakan kepada Kyungsoo melalui ciuman yang bahkan tak pernah ia lakukan pada siapapun bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun tak mendapatkan itu darinya.

" Please stop.." Kyungsoo berucap dengan airmatanya. Jari jarinya menarik gelisah ujung baju yang ia dikenakan. Dan bahkan sesekali ia mencoba untuk mendorong Chanyeol menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mengeksplor leher Kyungsoo. " Apakah kau tahu apa bagian terburuk dari semua ini ?" ucap Chanyeol kemudian dengan menatap teduh mata berair Kyungsoo. " Saat aku akan menyetubuhimu tanpa persetujuan mu" air mata Kyungsoo semakin deras mengalir bahkan saat Chanyeol berhasil merobek pakaian yang ia kenakan dan bermain dengan kulit putih susu yang ia miliki dengan memberi beberapa kissmark dibeberapa area. " Dan apakah kau tahu apa yang jauh lebih buruk dari itu ?" lanjut Chanyeol sembari mengecup kilat bibir Kyungsoo untuk sedikit menghentikan tangisnya. " Saat tubuhmu menikmati setiap sentuan dan perlakuanku juga tanpa persetujuan mu."

Chanyeol bangkit dari tubuh Kyungsoo untuk membuka seluruh pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Kyungsoo pasrah, ia tak bisa teriak, yang ia lakukan hanyalah terbaring diatas kasur dengan mata yang bertatapan langsung dengan mata tegas Chanyeol. Satu hal yang membuat dirinya bisu tak bisa bergerak. Yaitu saat ia melihat penis Chanyeol yang telah tegak mengacung dan berada tepat diatas vaginanya saat Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuhnya. Dan satu hal lagi yang ia tangkap dari sosok Chanyeol. _sexy dan manly_.

Walaupun Kyungsoo pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya, namun ia yakin jika Chanyeol akan menjaganya, karena Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jika Chanyeol sama seperti dirinya. _Selalu merasa kesepian_.

Kyungsoo melenguhkan kepalanya keatas saat Chanyeol dengan gentle bermain dengan payudaranya. Mulut Chanyeol bermain dengan payudara kanan Kyungsoo, menghisap kuat dan terkadang menjilatinya. sedangkan tangannya melintir lembut payudara kirinya hingga ia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa yang baru pertama kali Kyungsoo dapatkan. Chanyeol mendongak, melihat ekspresi keenakan Kyungsoo akan sentuhannya. _Manis dan sexy_. Pikirnya

Chanyeol kembali membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup dan menghisap bibir Kyungsoo. awalnya Kyungsoo hanya diam, namun perlahan Kyungsoo mulai mengimbagi alur permainan Chanyeol dengan sangat halus dan lembut bahkan membuat Chanyeol serasa terbang akan hal tersebut walaupun terkadang Kyungsoo mengigit bibir Chanyeol layaknya mengunyah lembut permen karet. Dan Chanyeol sekarang percaya. Ia percaya akan apa yang leluhurnya katakan. Jika bercinta dengan manusia murni jauh lebih menggairahkan dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari wanita manis nan lugu bernama Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tahu, walaupun Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan namun Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara suara sexy yang Chanyeol harapkan. Namun mengapa ? mengapa Kyungsoo harus menahannya. Bukankah itu tugasnya. Dia datang ke club malam yang mana merupakan tempat untuk melakukan sex, tapi mengapa dia bertindak layaknya baru pertama kali melakukannya. Pikiran itu berputar jelas di benak Chanyeol. _Ataukah dia menyembukan sesuatu_. Lanjut pikir nya. Chanyeol berupaya kembali untuk menikmati kenyalnya payudara Kyungsoo, namun kali ini ia agaknya kesusahan karena Kyungsoo terus bergerak sebagai tanda penolakannya. " What a little slut you are, Kyungsoo. why wouldn't you be. Pretending a virgin with tits like these ? I bet you gave all the guys a go the minute they sprouted. Right fucking bitch ? "

Kyungsoo terisak, betapa besarnya keinginan Kyungsoo iuntuk mengatakan jika ia masih virgin. Kyungsoo terisak melihat betapa sensualnya Chanyeol menghisap dan memainkan kedua payudaranya yang ia jaga layaknya sebuah berlian. Chanyeol menjilat, menghisap dan mengenduskan kepalanya pada payudara Kyungsoo dan itu ia lakukan berulang kali. Menikmati setiap gerakan yang di ciptakan oleh payudara kenyal Kyungsoo serta kegiatan squeeze and release juga berkali kali Chanyeol lakukan saat menggigit gigit kecil nipples Kyungsoo.

Perlahan namun pasti, isakan tangis Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sebuah erangan kecil yang begitu menggoda bagi Chanyeol. Meski Chanyeol tak tahu, entah Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan atau keenakan akan apa yang ia lakukan, tapi yang Chanyeol yakinkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah wanita paling seksi yang ada dimuka bumi jika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Cukup lama Chanyeol bermain dengan kedua payudara Kyungsoo, ia perlahan bergerak turun dan mencium setiap inci kulit dada hingga perut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum saat dirinya mendapati vagina Kyungsoo sudah dalam keadaan basah. Dicium nya dan dijilat nya vagina Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang menikmati rasa geli yang ia dapatkan. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Menyukai setiap gerakan tubuh Kyungsoo sebagai respon sentuhannya.

" You like this huh ? you fucking whore, Kyungsoo. berhentilah berpura pura seolah olah kau tak menikmatinya."

" Stop ! " teriak Kyungsoo dengan gelisah. Mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bersumpah dalam dirinya jika sensasi yang entah membuatnya malu atau nikmat ini baru pertama kali ia dapatkan. Dan usahanya untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu menguap karena Chanyeol kembali menginvasi vaginanya menggunakan lidah. " Stop it p-please. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada orang orang tentang rahasiamu yang kulihat… i-i-I won't tell them.. even I don't know what is it." Ucap Kyungsoo disela sela tangisan serta erangan kenikmatannya.

" Lets get this straight Kyungsoo, dan kita lihat bagaimana reaksi tubuhmu setelah ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sensual tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berdiri sejenak mengatur posisi yang tepat agar Kyungsoo tidak merasa sakit sembari memilin milin penis nya agar siap sempurna memasuki vagina Kyungsoo. perlahan Chanyeol melebahrkan paha Kyungsoo, perlahan namun pasti Chanyeol mendorong masuk penis kebanggaannya kedalam vagina hangat Kyungsoo. mata Chanyeol terpejam saat secara sempurna miliknya memenuhi ruang Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mendesah secara berlebihan, bahkan saat matanya terpejam pun ia dapat merasakan seluruh bintang malam ini kelap kelip dengan indahnya tepat didepan matanya yang terpejam.

" Bagaimana bisa pelacur seperti mu memiliki vagina sesempit dan sehangat ini. Ini sungguh membuatku gila, Kyungsoo" Chanyeol bergumam keras. " God, your cunt's gonna squeeze me dry Soo, so hot and tight." Lanjut Chanyeol sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang teratur bahkan Chanyeol juga dapat melihat cucuran keringat Kyungsoo disekitar leher dan dadanya. Sungguh Kyungsoo merupakan pemandangan yang luar biasa bagi Chanyeol.

" Pull— it – out – not – inside – please.." mohon Kyungsoo saat ia menaadari kedutan penis Chanyeol semakin terasa didalam dirinya. Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam dan melihat ekspresi memohon Kyungsoo. satu sisi Chanyeol ingin mengabulkannya namun disisi lain ia tak ingin kehilangan moment ternikmat yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Bahkan saat Baekhyun dan jalang lain melakukan sex dengannya, sungguh sensasi ini sangat berbeda. Ini jauh lebih nikmat.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol sampai pada klimaksnya tepat didalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

* * *

Sejak sejam lalu kegiatan panas dengan seorang keturunan manusia murni bernama Kyungsoo yang bahkan tak ia sangka pertemuannya terjadi. Chanyeol semakin dibingungkan dengan menemukan bercak darah di kasur bahkan juga meleleh dari penis nya saat ia mencabutnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. _Apakah ini pertama kali bagi nya_. Pikir Chanyeol dengan menatap lembut Kyungsoo yang berbaring tak berdaya disampingnya. Diusapnya dengan lembut pipi gembil Kyungsoo. sungguh Chanyeol merasa buruk saat ini karena terlalu tunduk dan diperbudak oleh nafsunya sebagai separuh serigala. " Benarkah kau seorang pelacur ? dan siapa yang dengan kurang ajarnya menjadikanmu pelacur ditempat seperti ini? " gumam Chanyeol sembari membelai halus rambut Kyungsoo yang memiliki aroma sama dengan tubuh sang pemilik yang menguarkan aroma vanilla yang manis.

" Y-you. You did it. Kaulah yang menjadikanku pelacur disini. Bahkan saat aku tak tau siapa dirimu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan lemah walaupun tetap dengan mata yang terpejam. " Aku datang kemari untuk menjemput sepupuku, namun siapa sangka aku berakhir sebagai pelacurmu.". Berkali kali Chanyeol bergumam maaf. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa saja menjadikan ucapan maaf Chanyeol sebagai lagu pengantar tidurnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Chanyeol, karena semua ini juga berawal dari kesalahannya yang salah memasuki ruangan di club malam ini.

" Maafkan aku Kyungsoo.. dan juga.. " Chanyeol membenarkan letak selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. " Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul Kyungsoo menuju alam mimpi dan ia berharap dapat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo disana.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

* * *

" What The hell Chanyeol !"

Teriakan itu cukup kencang namun bukan karena teriakan itulah Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, melainkan karena ia merasa seseorang telah menarik paksa selimut yang ia dan Kyungsoo kenakan. Dan benar saja kini tubuh telanjang dirinya dan Kyungsoo terekspos dengan sempurna. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan kembali menutupi tubuh indah Kyungsoo. dia Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali datang dan masuk kedalam kamar yang Chanyeol pesan, entah apa kali ini maunya.

" What the fuck! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan sex dengan wanita keturunan manusia murni Chanyeol." Maki Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol dengan keras, sedangkan Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya dan memakai pakaiannya. " Kau melakukan sex dengan wanita yang bahkan memiliki tubuh jauh lebih buruk dari tubuh ku."

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun dari Kyungsoo agar tak menganggu tidurnya. Namun telinga Chanyeol yang jauh lebih peka daripada telinga manusia murni menangkap sebuah gumaman halus yang berasal dari Kyungsoo yang menandakan jika tidurnya terganggu

" Bagian mana dari dirimu yang jauh lebih bagus darinya ? dan jangan bicara seolah olah kau hanya melakukan sex dengan ku Baek. Kau tidur dan melakukan sex dengan banyak orang yang merupakan pelanggan mu sedangkan aku adalah korban pelecehanmu. And you should know, that I'll keep her with me." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tegas. Entah mengapa sesuatu dalam dirinya meminta nya untuk membela Kyungsoo, bahkan ia juga merasa tersakiti mendengar Baekhyun memperolok Kyungsoo.

" Kau gila Chan.. jangan bercanda." Balas Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan mata hijau terangnya yang menandakan dirinya kini dalam keadaan marah. " Segera bunuh dia, jika kau tak bisa melakukannya aku akan dengan senag hati melakukannya untukmu." Lanjut Baekhyun sembari mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dengan taring tajam yang sudah siap untuk digunakan menerkam.

" Jangan pernah berfikir untuk mendekati ataupun menyakitinya, karena aku tidak segan segan untuk membunuhmu. " jawab Chanyeol tak kalah mengerikan dengan mata merah menyala serta bulu bulu halus yang tumbuh dengan cepat pada tubuhnya.

" She is fucking human Chan. Bangsa setengah manusia serigala seperti kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk berhubungan dengan manusia murni."

" Tak peduli dengan aturan tersebut. She is mine." Chanyeol melilitkan dengan lembut selimut pada tubuh Kyungsoo. dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

" Kyungsoo " Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh perasaan. Mendaratkan ciuman lembut dan gentle pada bibir Kyungsoo sembari memikirkan apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Kyungsoo dan bertanggung jawab atas Kyungsoo selamanya. " Kyungsoo, youre mine, so come with me, hm ?."

Kyungsoo bergumam tak jelas dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia tersenyum dan menganggap gumaman tersebut sebagai persetujuan Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya dan ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung didalam kamar tersebut sendiri dengan Kyungsoo didalam gendongannya.

' Ternyata dia seorang setengah manusia serigala. Dan ternyata semua mitos dan kepercayaan itu benar adanya.' Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati yang berkecamuk. ' Dan aku telah melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Lanjutnya dengan airmata yang lolos keluar dari matanya yang terpejam.

—END—

Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca chingu :D

Saya tahu jika ini tidaklah hot, karena memang saya tidak ahli dalam pembuatan adegan seperti ini.

Saya juga tahu jika ending dari cerita ini masih terlalu luas. Jika Chingu-deul berkenan serta tanggapan untuk sequel dari cerita ini cukup banyak, saya akan coba buat sequel nya dalam waktu dekat.

Terimakasih semua :*


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih Chingu deul yang sudah membaca, mereview serta mensupport ff abal abal ini. Seperti yang suadah dijanjikan ini dia sequel dari cerita kemarin.

Ada yang mengatakan kalau kurang begitu suka dengan ff yang berisi adegan NC jadi disequel ini, saya coba untuk mengurangi adeganadegan dewasa nya namun tetap ya Chingu rate nya M. Juga maafkan saya jika dalam penulisan ff ini masih banyak typo serta kesalahan penulisan Chingu .. karena ini dibuat dengan cepat karena kesibukan kuliah yang padat .. hehe jadi maafkan saya ya chingu.

Selamat membaca Chingu deul :*

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

•••••• MY UNINTENTIONAL MATE ••••••

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebar, menunjukkan jika dirinya bahagia. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pada sang pengantin yang ia bawa, entah itu dapat dikatakan membawa atau mencuri, karena Chanyeol tak meminta pendapat Kyungsoo untuk ikut dan menikah dengannya bahkan hidup bersamanya di hutan lebat dimana ia dan bangsanya tinggal. Berdiri tepat di samping ranjang besar, memandang lekat Kyungsoo yang terus menggeliat dalam tidurnya mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan mengingat apa yang telah ia dan Chanyeol lakukan semalam.

Awalnya Kyungsoo marah dan tak setuju saat dirinya tahu jika Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat dimana ia tinggal dan menikahinya disana. Kyungsoo bahkan berfikiran sangat buruk tentang Chanyeol layaknya pembunuh berdarah dingin di serial serial tv yang seringkali ia tonton yang bahkan bisa mengakhiri hidupnya kapanpun ia mau. Namun setelah seminggu hal itu berlalu, perlahan Kyungsoo mulai beradaptasi dengan kehidupannya yang baru, selama seminggu itu pula Chanyeol datang menemuinya dengan setangkai bunga dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padanya, mengapa ia berada disini, dan menjelaskan betapa Chanyeol menyukai segalanya yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo. bahkan setelah 3 minggu berlalu Kyungsoo benar benar dapat beradaptasi, membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol, dan pada waktu yang sama pula Kyungsoo mulai jatuh pada pesona Chanyeol. Dan setelahnya, Kyungsoo dapat menerima dan melayani Chanyeol saat ia meminta jatahnya sebagai sepasang suami istri. Kyungsoo jatuh pada pesona Chanyeol bukan karena ecek ecek belaka, namun itu karena Kyungsoo sangat nyaman dan merasa cocok bahkan menyentuh hatinya dengan apapun yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Chanyeol memperlakukannya layaknya ratu, menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi, memasakkan makanan yang Kyungsoo suka saat mood nya memburuk, dan memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan. Satu, hanya satu yang Chanyeol tak bisa berikan pada Kyungsoo. yaitu jika Kyungsoo berpikiran untuk kabur dan lari darinya. Dan itu Chanyeol lakukan bukan karena ia mencoba untuk mengekang Kyungsoo, namun itu karena Chanyeol takut jika Kyungsoo pergi dan tak kembali padanya.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

* * *

Tepat bulan kedua Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hidup bersama sebagai sepasang suami istri, Kyungsoo masuk ke usianya yang ke 22 tahun.

Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswi dengan major akuntan, namun ia sering meninggalkan kuliahnya karena kesibukannya sebagai seorang model majalah. Kyungsoo meningglkan kuliah bukan karena ia adalah mahasiswi nakal, namun karena ia dalam keadaan yang sangat terpojok dan membutuhkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidup keluarga kecilnya. Dalam keluarga kecilnya, Ia tinggal bersama dengan kakek, nenek serta sepupunya disebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar didaerah busan. Warna favoritnya adalah warna hitam walaupun itu terdengar ekstrem bagi seorang wanita imut nan menawan seperti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pernah memiliki seorang kekasih saat dibangku sekolah, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai hal hal yang seharusnya sebagai seorang wanita kuasai seperti memoles diri, memasak, dan Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat menyukai kebersihan. Dan semua itu Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Chanyeol mengetahuinya karena ia mempelajari semua hal tentang Kyungsoo. dan semakin ia tahu wanita seperti apa Kyungsoo, semakin ia jatuh dan terjerumus dalam lubang yang terisi penuh oleh cinta pesona majis yang Kyungsoo pasang sebagai perangkap untuknya.

" Happy birthday Kyungsoo. " ucap Chanyeol dengan mencium kilat bibir pink Kyungsoo. " I love you.. I'm madly in love with you Kyungsoo. youre mine. Forever." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan memeluk erat istrinya. Mencium sayang puncak kepala Kyungsoo, serta menghirup wangi vanilla manis yang menguar dari rambut halus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia tersenyum mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya.

Melihat respon Kyungsoo yang seperti yang ia harapkan, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, menaikkan sedikit alisnya bingung. " Mengapa hanya tersenyum ? tidakkah kau menginginkan sebuah hadiah layaknya kebanyakan orang yang menginginkanya disetiap hari ulang tahunnya ?" ucap Chanyeol hati hati. Ia bingung mengapa Kyungsoo tak meminta hadiah padanya. Bahkan jika saja Kyungsoo meminta nyawanya, Chanyeol siap memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. karena bagi Chanyeol, Kyungsoo adalah dunianya, kekuatannya bahkan hidupnya.

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Chanyeol yang sempat melepaskan pelukannya untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo. " Dimalam yang dingin ini, kau menemaniku disini. Di hutan yang sunyi ini, kau menemaniku disini, disaat aku berulang tahun sendiri, lagi lagi kau menemaniku disini. Seharusnya aku berterimakasih padamu untuk malam ini. Dengan kau berada disini, itu adalah hadiah yang lebih dari cukup untukku Chanyeol." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, menjinjit berupaya menggapai Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan menciumnya dibibir. Tepat dibibirnya.

Chanyeol tersentuh, dan Chanyeol bahagia untuk itu. Saat Kyungsoo akan melepas ciumannya, Chanyeol menghentikannya dengan meraih dan mendorong kepala Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang dilakukan oleh kedua dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Secara bergantian keduanya saling melumat halus benda kenyal yang dapat membuat mereka mabuk dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. " Mari kita melakukannya Kyung. Aku rindu menyentuhmu." Ucap Chanyeol dalam posisinya yang mendekap sang istri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai jawabannya. " Yes Chanyeol " jawabnya pelan " With my pleasure" lanjutnya berbisik.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

* * *

Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka dan merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo tepat diatas ranjang keduanya. Chanyeol menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuka kegiatan mereka dengan mencium Kyungsoo tepat dibibir. Keduanya saling melumat, saling bertukar saliva dan saling berperang lidah. Setelah Chanyeol merasa cukup akan hal tersebut, Chanyeol perlahan mulai merangkak turun menuju leher mulus Kyungsoo untuk membuat tanda cintanya disana dengan kedua tangannya yang membuka kancing baju yang Kyungsoo kenakan malam itu.

Sejak malam pertama yang mereka lakukan berdua dia bar beberapa bulan lalu. Tak dapatdipungkiri jika keduanya tak merasa cukup akan nikmat serta sensasi yang mereka dapatkan. Setelah Kyungsoo sudah benar benar dalam keadaan naked, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memberi tanda keunguan dibeberapa bagian leher dan dada Kyungsoo dan juga segera membuka pakaian yang ia kenakan untuk menyusul keadaan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bermain dengan putting Kyungsoo secara rakus. Chayeol selalu gagal mengendalikan nafsunya sebagai manusia setengah serigala jika itu berhubungan dengan sex dan terlebih lagi dengan Kyungsoo ia melakukannya. Hisap, lepas, hisap lagi dan lepas lagi. Sungguh Chanyeol suka melakukannya pada putting Kyungsoo yang perlahan memerah karena ulahnya.

" How about threesome, my handsome sex mate." Suara itu. Suara yang sudah tak perbah Chanyeol dengar selama dua bulan ini uncul kembali. Suara yang selalu membuatnya muak saat melihat sang pemilik suara menganggu kegiatan indahnya bersama istri yang ia cintai.

Dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kenimatan, Kyungsoo menoleh. Menoleh kearah suara yang datang dari arah pintu kamarnya bersama Chanyeol. Dan yang ia lihat adalah sesosok wanita cantik dengan perawakan tubuh kecil serta memiliki telinga yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Telingan yang runcing dan berbulu lebat. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, airmata itu perlahan turun dari mata bulatnya, membasahi pipi nya yang ulai memerah karena ulah Chanyeol yang membuatnya bahagia beberapa saat lalu. Bukan karena kegiatannya terganggu, bukan pula karena seseorang memergoki ia dan Chanyeol hendak melakukan hubungan sex ia menangis. Melainkan sebuah kalimat yang cukup menghantam relung hatinya. ' My handsome sex mate' kalimat yang terucap dari wanita lain untuk suami yang mulai ia cintai sepebuh hati.

" Aku yakin kau merindukan bagaimana nikmatnya saat penismu tenggelam dalam surgaku. I'm freaking sure about that. Right Chanyeol ?". Lagi, kalimat wanita yang perlahan mendekati dirinya dan Chanyeol semakin membunuh perasaannya. Dengan mata yang penuh dengan airmata, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melihat suaminya.

Chanyeol tertegun dan merasa akan mati melihat Kyungsoo kembali menangis setelah sekian lama keseharian Kyungsoo dipenuhi dengan tawa canda bersamanya. Chanyeol berupaya untuk menghapus lelahan air mata Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo mendahului nya dan menghapus airmatanya sendiri. " Pergilah, Chanyeol" senyum, tersenyum Kyungsoo saat mengatakannya. Chanyeol marah, ia marah dengan taring yang mulai bermunculan, mata merah tajam yang menakutkan serta tatapan membunuh yang ia tujukan pada seseorang yang merusak kebahagiaannya malam ini. Menghancurkan kebahagiaan Kyungsoo dimalam ulang tahunnya. Merubah kebahagiaan yang seharusnya Kyungsoo dapat dengan airmata dimalam ulang tahunnya.

" Get the fuck out of here before I make you wish never fucking see the moon again Baek" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat, sangat menakutkan. Dengan penekanan disetiap kata, dengan gemertak taring yang berbunyi nyaring. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah jika ini adalah kali pertama baginya melihat Chanyeol dalam keadaan semenakutkan ini. Menyadari jika dirinya benar benar tak diinginkan disini, Baekhyun tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa takut dan gemetar tubuhnya. Karena ia tahu, jika dalam hal bertarung dan membunuh secara langsung, maka ia akan kalah telak dari Chanyeol. " I'll see you again babe." Jawab Baekhyun sembari mengerlingkan matanya kepada Kyungsoo dengan maksud menghina sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

Chanyeol kembali dalam kondisi normalnya saat kemampuan mendengar nya yang kuat tak lagi dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Baekhyun. Ia berpaling, berpaling menatap sang istri yang tengah tersenyum layaknya tak terjadi apapun. " Aku bisa menjelaskannya Kyung, dia han—" Kyungsoo menciumnya, menghentikan apa yang ia hendak jelaskan dengan menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. " I know." Ucap Kyungsoo berbisik setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

" Just fuck me Chanyeol. You've already turn me on." Kyungsoo memohon dengan raut wajah secantik mungkin, dengan suara semengoda mungkin bahkan dengan air mata yang menghalangi pandangannya. Dan Chanyeol tahu, ada yang salah dengan istrinya. Karena istrinya tak pernah melakukan hal sehina itu, terlebih memintanya untuk melakukan sex dengan raut wajah seorang pelacur.

Mencoba untuk tak membuat Kyungsoo kecewa, Chanyeol mengangguk, memberikan senyuman kecil pada Kyungsoo. " I will. We will do it Kyungsoo. but promise me.. promise you'll never leave me Kyungsoo."

" Never " jawabnya, jawab Kyungsoo dengan mencoba terlihat sebijak mungkin. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

* * *

Chanyeol menindih tubuh Kyungsoo seketika ia mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo tak akan meninggalkanya, kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya bermain dengan nipples Kyungsoo yang sempat terhenti karena Baekhyun yang tiba tiba saja muncul. Suara desahan yang mengalun dengan indah dari mulit Kyungsoo benar benar membuatnya dalam keadaan yang benar benar siap dalam bertempur malam ini. Desahan dan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo saat mereka melakukan hubungan sex adalah candu utama bagi Chanyeol, candu yang membuatnya tak ingin berhenti, bahkan candu yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada narkoba namun sekaligus candu yang membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana berdiri dengan tegapnya, Kyungsoo membalik bada Chanyeol dan segera bermain bersama penis Chanyeol yang seolah mengatakan _' Lick and Suck me deeply'_. Tanpa basa basi, Kyungsoo menghisap dan memasukkan penis tegap Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya hingga rasanya memenuhi rongga mulut bahkan kerongkongannya. Chanyeol melenguh, mengeluh nikmat sambil berucap nama Kyungsoo tiap kali Kyungsoo memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk memberi service terbaiknya di penis Chanyeol. Selama ini, selama Kyungsoo menikah dan tingal bersama Chanyeol, ia telah belajar banyak bagaimana cara melayani suaminya tersebut. Hingga hal seperti ini ia bahkan telah bisa melakukannya secara alami tanpa merasa jijik maupun takut seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya dulu.

" Fuck Kyungsoo.. come on baby, do it. Do it again and come on my cock. " pinta Chanyeol dalam desahannya. Setelah akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ditahap ini, tahap dimana mereka telah sah menjadi suami istri, inilah salah satu yang Chanyeol butuhkan. Saat Kyungsoo membawanya terbang dengan desahan, goyangan serta kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

Sama hal nya dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo juga dapat merasakan desiran aneh saat Chanyeol melenguhkan namanya disetiap desahannya. Desiran aneh yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin ingin segera menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh tegap dan gagah suaminya. Benar ebnar tak bisa menahan desiran halus yang semakin mengelitik tubuhnya, Kyungsoo bangkit dan pelahan memasukkan penis besar Chanyeol kedalam vaginanya. Ia sempat meringis sakit saat hanya sebagian penis Chanyeol yang berhasil masuk hingga akhirnya ringisannya berubah dengan kelegaan saat ia berhasil menduduki dan memasukkan penis Chanyeol seutuhnya kedalam miliknya.

" Bergeraklah Kyungsoo, kau menyiksanya didalam sana. Vagina mu terlalu kuat menghisap penisku." Racau Chanyeol tak jelas dengan mata tertutup serta mulut yang terbuka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia tersenyum lalu mencium lembut bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya layaknya pompa untuk memberikan sensasi yang jauh lebih dahsyat bagi dirinya maupun bagi Chanyeol, suaminya. Setiap kali Chanyeol menjerit dan mendesah nikmat, jeritan serta esahan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo semakin gila dalam memompa penis Chanyeol didalam sana. Semakin liar gerakan Kyungsoo semakin nikmat sensasi yang kedua nya dapatkan. Dan saat Chanyeol semakin mendekati klimaksnya, Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yng terus bergerak naik turun, lalu membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dengan gerakan cepat tanpa melepas jalinan tubuh mereka dibawah sana. Dan dengan cepat dan sangat liar Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya, mendorong kuat kuat penisnya untuk masuk lebih dalam pada vagina Kyungsoo. hingga akhirnya desahan yang menunjukkan rasa puas itu terdengar sangat nyaring, Chanyeol menanamkan bibit buat cinta mereka kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan penisnya perlanan dari vagina Kyungsoo dan berbaring tepat disampingnya dengan memeluk mesra Kyungsoo.

" Chanyeol.." panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar.

Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam, memberikan senyuman menawan pada Kyungsoo, menatap teduh dengan tatapan lembut sang istri. " Just sleep Kyungsoo. kau butuh istirahat. Sekali lagi, happy birthday my only love." Ucapnya lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk ia jadikan bantal dalam tidurnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Chanyeol. " I love you " bisiknya sangat pelan.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

* * *

Walaupun tak dapat dikatakan pagi karena matahari telah bersinar dengan silaunya, Chanyeol bangun dan segera menuju dapur rumahnya. " Kyungsoo pasti telah menunggu ku untuk sarapan" ocehnya sendiri dengan senyum lebar khas nya. Dan benar saat ia memasuki area dapur rumahnya, wangi masakan tercium sangat kuat. Dan ia hapal, ini adalah wangi dari spaghetti buatan Kyungsoo. " Seharusnya kau membangunkan ku agar kau tak menunggu lama untuk sarapan sa—"

" Haii.. ayo makan." Lagi. Dia lagi. Bukan istrinya yang pertama kali ia lihat saat matanya terbuka hari ini.

" Baekhyun ! " entah mengapa saat Chanyeol menyebut nama itu, hanya kekesalan dan amarah yang terlintas dibenaknya. Dan ia muak akan hal itu. Baekhyun mendekat kearahanya dengan senyum cantik yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan kekar Chanyeol menuju meja makan.

Chanyeol menghindar dan menghempas begitu saja tangan lentik Baekhyun dan memberinya tatapan mengerikan yang sama seperti semalam untuk mengusir Baekhyun. " Don't you dare to touch me. And where the fuck is my Wife. " desis Chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggandeng kembali tangan Chanyeol. " Im the only one your wife right now Chanyeol. Cause she's gone already." Jawab Baekhyun. Namun tanpa Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol menarik kasar rambut Baekhyun ke belakang, kukunya kini telah setajam pedang dan siap merobek kulit putih Baekhyun. " Apa maksudmu ? kau membunuhnya ? tell me where is my wife, you crazy bitch !" geram Chanyeol lalu menghempas tubuh Baekhyun hingga terpelanting menghantam kursi kursi didapurnya.

Baekhyun mendecih " I help her go. Dia pergi dan takkan mungkin kembali." Kalimat Baekhyun berhasil melunturkan amarah Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang menunjukkan dirinya sebagai serigala perlahan kembali normal. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak untu sesaat dan nafasnya memendek mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ia jatuh dan terduduk dilantai sembari memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri mengetahui jika istrinya meninggalkannya. Airmata yang bahkan sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini tak pernah keluar pun menetes mengiringi kepedihan dan rasa sakit dihatinya. " Kyungsoo tidak akan meninggalkan ku, ia mengatakan jika ia takkan meninggalkan ku." Tangisnya pecah mengisi dapurnya pagi yang menjelang siang ini.

" Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan, jika kau hanya milikku Chanyeol. Tapi hanya karena aku menjebakmu untuk melakukan sex dengan ku, dan semenjak itu kau tak pernah lagi berteman denganku, dan kau menganggap ku seolah aku hanya bagian tidak penting dari masa lalumu. " Baekhyun berucap sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang menangis pilu mencengkram erat baju di dada bagian kirinya.

" Kau mencurinya dari kehidupan normalnya, dan aku membantunya untuk mendapatkan kembali kehidupan normalnya Chanyeol. " Baekhyun kembali berucap. " Semua yang kau lakukan dengan wanita keturunan manusia murni itu menentang perjanjian Chanyeol. Kau tak memerlukannya untuk kau jadikan budak seks mu Chanyeol. Karena aku siap untuk itu, aku jauh lebih cantik darinya, dan aku jauh lebih sempurna darinya. Dan yang paling penting dari semua itu, kita berasal dari bangsa yang sama Chanyeol." Cerca Baekhyun dan mencoba merangkul tubuh Chanyeol yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

Lagi dan lagi Chanyeol menghempas kasar tubuh Baekhyun lalu memukul nya seperti seseorang yang kehilangan akal. Chanyeol yang dulu pernah berjanji untuk tidak menyakit wanita, kini ia tengah berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun dan memukulnya secara membabi buta. Melampiaskan semua amarahnya yang telah ia pendam untuk Baekhyun selama ini. Hingga wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, Chanyeol bangkit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. " Aku menculiknya karena aku mencintainya dan ingin membina rumah tangga dengannya. Bukan untuk dijadikan sebagai budak seks. Dan pelacur murahan seperti mu takkan pernah tahu apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya." Itulah kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia benar benar meninggalkan Bakehyun untuk menyusul dan mencari keberadaan istri yang dicintanya.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

* * *

Chanyeol ingat, ia ingat jika Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan padanya jika kelak suatu saat ia ingin menikah disuatu gereja yang letaknya tak jauh dari universitas dimana ia mengenyam pendidikan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, siang itu Chanyeol langsung bergegas keluar dari hutan berusaha mencari Kyungsoo walaupun ia tahu jika sinar matahari tidaklah bagus untuknya sebagai makhluk setengah manusia serigala. Namun ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Karena dalam kepalanya, setiap sistem dalam otaknya, semuanya berteriak dengan lantang menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo tanpa henti.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk, entah Kyungsoo pergi ke gereja yang sedang ia tuju atau telah sampai dirumahnya dan berkumpul kembali dengan anggota keluarganya. Chanyeol hanya berharap jika Kyungsoo masih berada dijalan dan segera ia temukan.

Semakin dekat Chanyeol dengan gereja yang Kyungsoo maksud, hidung Chanyeol mencium aroma tubuh Kyungsoo walaupun itu samar samar. Namun kenyataannya aroma tubuh Kyungsoo itu bukan menuju gereja melainkan menuntunnya menuju sebuah mesin telepon kuno dan lenyap tak jauh dari mesin tersebut. Chanyeol berpikiran jika saja Kyungsoo menelpon keluarganya dan memintanya untuk menjemputnya. Dan jika pemikiran Chanyeol itu benar adanya, maka kesempatannya untuk bertemu dan membawa kembali istri yang ia cintai itu hilang menguap terbawa angin yang berhembus kencang.

" Kemana aku harus mencarimu dikota yang luas ini Kyungsoo." ucapnya nelangsa. Setelah ia kehilangan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo di mesin telepon kuno tersebut, Chanyeol terus melangkah. Ia melangkah tak tau arah, ia hanya mengikuti entah kemana kaki nya membawa tubuh tegapnya. Tak peduli peluh yang terus mengucur, kulit yang semakin mengering dan memucat karena efek sinar matahari terhadapnya, Chanyeol tetap melangkahkan kaki nya berusaha mengais secercah harapan untuk bisa menemukan Kyungsoo. ia sempat kembali dapat mencium aroma tubuh Kyungsoo lalu kembali kehilangannya. Dan itu terjadi berulang kali hingga Chanyeol sendiri pun tak sadar jika ia telah berjalan tanpa arah hingga malam menjelang.

Setidaknya malam ini tidak memperburuk keadaannya. Malam yang datang ditemani oleh sinar rembulan yang terang perlahan mengembalikan kulitnya yang kering mengkerut serta memucat pasi karena efek sinar matahari yang terus menerus ia terima sepanjang hari. Ia merasa tak berguna, ia memiliki kemampuan penciuman serta pendengaran yang jauh lebih tajam daripada manusia murni, namun dengan kemampuan itu tak cukup membuatnya menemukan Kyungsoo. _Mungkinkah aku harus benar benar melepasnya pergi ?_. Pikiran itu terus menghantui nya.

Chanyeol tak tahu ia tengah berada dimana saat ini, bahkan ia tak tahu kemana arah yang menunjukkan jalan baginya untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Keadaannya benar benar buruk saat ini, raut muka yang sangat menampakkan jika ia sangat frustasi, baju yang lusuh dan bau keringat serta tatanan rambut yang acak acakan adalah hal yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisinya saat ini. Ia duduk tanpa menggunakan alas tepat didepan sebuah persimpangan gang yang cukup sepi, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal karena telah berjalan tanpa tujuan sepanjang hari.

Chanyeol meringis dan merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri melihat beberapa orang yang lewat didepannya menatap nya dengan iba, menatapnya layaknya seorang tunawisma yang menyedihkan. " Hei,, ambil uangmu kembali. Aku bukan pengemis." Tegasnya saat seseorang melempar nya dengan uang koin. Namun orang tersebut hanya acuh dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

" Sudah kukatakan ambil kembali uang mu, bodoh. Aku bukan pengemis." Orang tersebut kaget bukan kepalang mengetahui jika Chanyeol yang ia anggap sebagai pengemis tiba tiba saja berdiri dengan akuhnya tepat didepan matanya dan menghalangi jalannya.

Orang itu menganggap remeh Chanyeol untuk sesaat, menepuk bahunya dengan tangan yang seolah menunjukkan jika Chanyeol adalah hal najis baginya. " Pengemis akhir akhir ini sungguh cerdas. Apa uang yang ku berikan padamu kurang hingga kau mengikuti ku hingga kesini ? " tanyanya dengan nada yang biasa namun bagi Chanyeol itu terdengar layaknya hinaan.

" Ambil atau Mati " ucap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang mulai berubah merah pekat ecara perlahan. Sedangkan sang pemberi uang koin itu terbahak. Ia terbahak mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. " Hei, pengemis. Kau yakin bukan seorang comedian. Memang apa yang kau punya hingga kau bisa berkata seolah akan membunuhku." Tawanya lagi.

Tanpa disangka dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, taring taring tajam Chanyeol menancap dalam tepat dileher pria tersebut. Sekuat tenaga pria tersebut coba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Namun sia sia dan hanya jeritan jeritan yang bisa ia lakukan saat kuku kuku tajam Chanyeol mencabik cabik tubuhnya. Memohon, dan meminta maaf berulang kali yang ia lakukan agar Chanyeol melepaskannya dan membiarkannya tetap hidup. Namun sayang Chanyeol tak mengabulkan apa yang pria itu kabulkan. Bukan karena ia menghina Chanyeol ia mati. Itu hanya alasan kesekian bagi Chanyeol membunuhnya. Alasan terbesar karena Chanyeol membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk kefrustasianya dan kemarahannya atas pergi nya Kyungsoo dari nya.

" Memohon dengan suara yang begitu tulus, dengan tubuh yang sudah bergetar hebat menuju kematiannya tidakkah cukup bagimu untuk melepaskanya." Suara husky pria lain menganggu nya, mengganggu kesenangan sesaatnya dalam amarahnya yang masih memuncak. Dengan segera Chanyeol mencabut kembali taringnya hingga pria yang ia bunuh jatuh tergelatak begitu saja dijalanan yang dingin.

Mata merahnya melirik ke kanan dan kiri secara bergantian mencari pemilik suara yang berani mengganggu nya. Chanyeol tertawa dengan memejamkan matanya dan berkata " Keluarlah jika kau tak ingin menyusulnya ke neraka." Angkuhnya meremehkan.

" Kau tak mengenali suaraku, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol tertegun bagaimana bisa pria tahu namanya. Kembali Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya dipersimpangan jalan yang sepi dan cukup gelap itu, hingg akhirnya ia menangkap sosok bayangan yang berjalan tepat dibawah sinar lampu jalanan. Chanyeol mengernyit, ' _bukankah dia_ '. Ucapnya dalam hati belum yakin dengan apa yng ia lihat.

" Lama tak bertemu Chanyeol.. " pria itu menjeda ucapannya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. " Hyung " lanjutnya.

" Ooh Sehun." Balas Chanyeol dengan tubuh yang perlahan kembali normal.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

* * *

Segelas red wine yang nampak begitu segar memenuhi penglihatannya saat ini. Ia memandangi wine tersebut dan tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk meraihnya. " Take and drink it Hyung. Everything is on me".

" Sehun, apa benar kau pemilik bar besar ini ?" tanya Chanyeol. Bicara tentang Chanyeol, kini kondisi nya jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Sehun meminjamkan salah satu pakaian miliknya dan menyuruhnya untuk mandi hinga akhirnya Sehun mengajaknnya untuk minum dan menikmati waktunya di sebuah bar yang notabennya adalah milik Sehun sendiri.

" Kau tak percaya padaku hyung." Dan Chanyeol menggeleng pelan menganggapi ucapan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi bodoh dan cengo Chanyeol. " Kau tak berubah sama sekali Hyung." Lanjutnya.

" Bagaimana kondisi mu ? apa kau bahagia hisup dengan manusia bernama Luhan yang kau jadikan istri ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan serius. Mengamati dengan teliti setiap lekuk tubuh Sehun. Dan yang ia temukan hanya kesmpurnaan dari nya. Tubuh yang di balut oleh baju mahal dan trendy serta kalung berbandul cincin yang cocok untuknya melingkar indah di lehernya.

" Menurutmu bagaimana ? melihat kondisiku saat ini, apa aku nampak tak bahagia Hyung ?" bukannya menjawab Sehun membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan. " Aku sangat bahagia Hyung. Aku mencintai Luhan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kami menerima perbedaan satu sama lainnya." Jawab Sehun akhirnya.

" Kau sungguh beruntung dapat hidup dan tinggal bersama dengan orang kau cintai walaupun kalian tidaklah sebangsa." Balas Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan Bar milik Sehun yang terama ramai oleh pengunung.

" Bukankah kau sama Hyung. Aku mencium aroma seorang wanita dari bangsa manusia murni yang sangat kuat dari tubuhmu. Dan sekarang, melihat dari kondisimu, kau kehilangannya ?" tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah menangapinya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mengingat bahwa cintanya, Kyungsoo nya pergi meninggalkannya. " Aku membawanya tanpa persetujuannya lalu menikahinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan semalam ia melihat dan mendengar seorang pelacur memanggil ku sebagai lelaki nya. Dan paginya ia sudah tak ada." Jelas Chanyeol sejujur jujurnya pada Sehun. " Aku hanya tak meny— AKHH !"

" Apa kau gila ? kau menculiknya dan kau menikahinya seenak nya saja. Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaannya ? apa kau memikirkan bagaiamana khawatir dan cemas keluarganya ? kau gila Hyung." Kesal Sehun setelah memukul keras kepala Chanyeol.

" Tapi aku mencintainya.. tak pernah sekalipun aku merasakan suatu desiran aneh layaknya kupu kupu yang bergerombol begitu banyak disini –" Chanyeol menunjuk perutnya " Begitu aneh rasanya namun aku juga menyukai sensasi ribuan kupu kupu itu." Lanjut Chanyeol menerangkan. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu seketika mengingat semua hal indah yang ia lalui bersama Kyungsoo beberapa waktu ini. Hal yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikirkan akan kehilangannya.

" Tapi caramu salah Hyung. Kau seharusnya meminta pendapatnya terlebih dahulu. Ia bersedia atau tidak untuk menjadi pasanganmu, menerima semua perbedaan mu, dan menemanimu dalam masa sama sulitmu. Kau harusnya lakukan itu terlebih dahulu hyung. " Sehun menasehati Chanyeol dengan kata kata yang cukup halus agar Chanyeol tak bertambah sedih. Karena Sehun dapat melihat betapa sedih dan hancurnya Chanyeol saat ini.

" I know. But Iam fucking afraid Hun. I- I cant just st—"

" Park Chanyeol !" teriakan itu berhasil membuat baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun menoleh. Lagi dan lagi wanita itu menampakkan batang hidungnya dihadapan Chanyeol. Dan tanpa malu tiba tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

Dengan mudah Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun. " Chanyeol… aku mencarimu kemana mana.. ayo pulang Chanyeol. Aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Melayani kebuasan mu akan seks. Aku pastikan itu Chanyeol." Mohon Baekhyun namun Chanyeol tak mengindahkannya dan memberikan tanda pada Sehun jika ia akan pergi dan Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Chanyeol.. tu—"

" Hentikan Baek.. tak bisakah kau lihat jika Chanyeol hyung sama sekali tak peduli padamu. Ia sudah menemukan cintanya. Menyerahlah. Kau hanya membuatnya semakin terluka Baek." Chanyeol menghentikan Baekhyun yang hendak menyusul Chanyeol yang telah pergi dan keluar dari bar milik Sehun.

" Diamlah Sehun. Bukan kah kau juga mendukung agar aku dan Chanyeol bisa bersatu. Bahkan kau juga menyarankan agar aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuatnya jatuh dan menjadi milikku. " balas Baekhyun dengan dada naik turun menahan amarahnya.

" Dan harus kau tahu jika aku sangat menyesal mengatakan hal itu. Karena yang kau miliki kepada Chanyeol hyung bukalah cinta. Melainkan hanya obsesi yang tak berujung."

" Obsesi ? tak bisakah kau lihat jika ini adalah cinta.. obse—"

" Bahkan dari caramu mengungkapkan keinginanmu kepada Chanyeol hyung terlihat jelas jika kau hanya terobsesi padanya. Kau ingin bersamanya untuk bisa berhubungan seks dengannya. Dan jika itu yang kau inginkan, bukankah kau bisa mendapatkannya dari pria lain. Lakukan semua itu seperti yang kau biasa lakukan Baek. Chanyeol Hyung butuh cinta yng sebenarnya bukan hanya seks semata. Dan yang ia butuhkan sama sekali tak ada padamu Baek." Potong Sehun dan menceramahi Baekhyun. jelas Sehun mengenal Baekhyun. Karena dulu Baekhyun juga terobsesi padanya dan ia terjebak dalam permainan Baekhyun. Hingga ia hanya menjadi budak seksnya dalm aktu yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun bosan dan meninggalkannya. Dan apa yang telah terjadi padanya, ia tak ingin Chanyeol yang sudah ia anggap kakak nya sendiri bahkan satu satunya anggota bangsa nya yang mendukung keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Luhan yang berasal dari bangsa manusia murni menjadi korban Baekhyun yang selanjutnya.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

* * *

Setelah pergi dari bar milik Sehun, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, ia tak tau harus mencari Kyungsoonya kemana lagi. Dengan pendengarannya yang lebih tajam ia tak dapat menemukan sedikit pun getaran suara Kyungsoo disekililingnya. Walaupun ia juga sempat mendapat dan menemukan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo dengan penciumannya yang tajam tetap saja ia gagal menemukan Kyungsoo saat aroma tubuh istrinya tersebut hilang begitu saja dijalanan. Ditengah perjalannya untuk pulang, Chanyeol berhenti untuk memandangi club malam dimana tepat disalah satu kamarnya ia dan Kyungsoo bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk kembali masuk kedalam club tersebut dan menyewa kamar dimana ia dan Kyungsoo bertemu dulu. Memasuki kamar itu membuatnya kembali teringat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang bergumam kata maaf saat tanpa sengaja masuk dan melihatnya bermain solo. Chanyeol mengingat kembali saat dirinya mulai kecanduan untuk memasuki club ini setelah Baekhyun menjebaknya. Dalam penyesalannya ia setiap hari datang kemari untuk meluapkan nafsunya serta mencoba untuk menghapus jejak Baekhyun ditubuhnya. Ia ingat betul jika selama ia datang kemari tak ada satupun pelacur yang ia sewa yang dapat memuaskan nafsunya. Hingga saat itu tiba. Saat seorang wanita keturunan manusia murni bernama Kyungsoo datang tanpa disengaja. Saat itu ia menggapnya pelacur hingga akhirnya diwaktu pertama kali bagi mereka bertemu mereka telah melakukan hubungan seks. Namun hingga kegiatan ranjang mereka selesai, Chanyeol barulah menyadari jika Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang masih perawan yang ditandakan dengan darah keperawanan yang berceceran di kasur serta meleleh di batang penisnya.

Mengingat semua itu membuatnya tersenyum miris. Membuatnya kembali merindukan Kyungsoonya. Chanyeol tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini sama hal nya dengan menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Berjalan tak tentu arah tanpa adanya secuil makanan pun yang masuk kedalam perutnya untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang disaat ia sudah mulai berusaha untuk merelakan dan melepaskan Kyungsoo umntuk kembali hidup dengan keluarganya, ia kembali ke tempat dimana mereka bertemu dan kembali mengenang sosok cantik yang resmi menjadi istrinya tersebut. Namun Chanyeol seolah tak peduli jika dirinya secara tidak langsung telah menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya berfikiran jika kini dirinya telah hancur dengan luka yang tak nampak karena Kyungsoo meninggalkannya, dan tak masalah jika ia menambah luka itu dan membuatnya semakin menganga lebar bahkan jika ia harus mati karenanya ia tak masalah.

Walau Chanyeol datang kemari dan menyewa kamar ini untuk semalam tapi ia menolak bahkan mengusir para wanita haus sex yang masuk ke kamarnya untuk menawarkan servisnya. Chanyeol hanya tak ingin diganggu saat ini. Ia hanya ingin mengingat betapa manisnya mulut Kyungsoo, betapa hangatnya mulut Kyungsoo saat penisnya masuk sempurna kedalam mulutnya, betapa sempit dan ketatnya dinding vagina Kyungsoo hingga menjepit kuat pe—

" Maaf... s-saya tidak tahu jika anda berada didalam." Mata Chanyeol yang terpejam mengingat hal hal kotor itu terbuka dengan cepat. Itu suara Kyungsoo. Kalimat pertama yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya beberapa bulan lalu.

Mungkinkah Chanyeol sedang berimajinasi ? ataukah ia terlalu masuk dalam ingatannya dulu ? atau bahkan mungkinkah Chanyeol mulai gila dengan berhalusinasi jika Kyungsoo berada disini dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti dahulu ?

" Chanyeol " suara lembut itu kembali menyapa nya. Dan yang Chanyeol lakukan mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat dimana suara itu berasal. Penglihatannya mnagkap sosok Kyungsoo tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar yang ia sewa. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol merasa jika dunia nya berhenti, detak jantungnya melemah dan ia mulai kesusahan bernafas.

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apapun bahkan untuk berfikir kalimat apa yang akan diucapakkanya ia tak bisa. Ia merasa kerongkongannya kering dan lidahnya kaku. Jika benar apa yang Chanyeol lihat, maka satu hal yang menggambarkan Kyungsoo saat ini. _' ia sangat manis'_. Pikir Chanyeol. Dengan rambut yang teruai lurus dan mengenakan sebuah dress biru selutut yang sangat pas ditubuhnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya. " What are you doing here ?" akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara nya walaupun ia tak tahu apakah wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah benar Kyungsoo atau hanya halusinasi nya saja.

Yang Chanyeol lihat, Kyungsoo saat ini tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan pandangan matanya yang hanya tertuju padanya. " Aku pikir kau akan senang bertemu denganku Chanyeol." Ucapnya dengan diakhiri raut muka yang berubah murung dan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk.

" it depends on why youre here" jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada Chanyeol. Dalam setiap langkahnya, Kyungsoo tak berhenti memberi senyum untuk Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya ia tepat berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu melingkarkan sebuah cincin dijari manis Chanyeol dan setelah itu menunjukkan kepaa Chanyeol jika ia juga menggunakan cincin yang sama dengan yang melingkar indah di jari Chanyeol.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk meraih kerah baju yang Chanyeol gunakan lalu membrikannya ciuman halus tepat di bibir nya. Melakukannya selembut mungkin dengan lumatan lumatan kecil yang tentunya berhasil membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

" You left " Chanyeol berkata dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dipipi nya. Ia baru menyadarinya jika Kyungsoo yang telah menyematkan cincin dijari nya dan menciumnya dengan sangat lembut bukanlah halusinasinya semata. " Kau meninggalkan ku dan kau menghancurkanku"

Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. " I never planned to leave you. " ucapnya pelan dalam pelukannya. " But when i have the opportunity, i just had to." Lanjutnya dengan mengusap punggung Chanyeol halus. " Aku butuh dan harus bertemu dengan keluargaku. Bertemu untuk mengatakan pada mereka jika aku dalam keadaan yang baik baik saja dan menunjukkan pada mereka jika tak ada yang patut dikhawatirkan terhadapku." Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang, melepas pelukannya kepada Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol tepat pada iris matanya yang tajam. " Tapi saat aku bertemu dengan mereka, saat mereka menyambutku, memelukku dengan tangisan, aku sadar jika ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang tak lengkap. Aku bahagia bertemu dengan mereka, namun aku tak merasa lega dan merasa khawatir akan sesuatu."

" Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang bergetar

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membelai lembut pipi Chanyeol. " Hingga aku menyadari jika kau lah yang aku khawatirkan. Aku ingin membencimu saat mengetahui ternyata ada wanita lain yang pernah berhubungan denganmu, namun aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa membencimu karena aku sadar jika aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Dan sekarang aku memiliki rumah serta kehidupan yang baru, dan itu bersamamu." Akhir Kyungsoo dengan kembali memeluk Chanyeol.

" Swear me that you wont leave me again Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum menyadari jika Chanyeol juga merasakan yang sama dengannya saat ia jauh dari Chanyeol walau hanya sehari. " Swear me that you wont keep me away from my family again Chanyeol."

" Tapi kau milikku Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol cemas.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. " You dont own me." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan namun berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak jauh lebih cepat. " But Im giving myself to you, and everthing on you is belong to me." Lega Chanyeol mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Apa yang barusja Kyungsoo katakan sama artinya jika Kyungsoo adalah miliknya dan dirinya adalah milik Kyungsoo. Dan Chanyeol tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia yang kembali padanya malam ini. Segera ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo menggendongnya dengan kuat lalu berlari keluar untuk segera pulang.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

* * *

Chanyeol memandang lekat Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri didepan kaca rias dikamar mereka. Kyungsoo barusaja selesai mandi dan ia hanya menggunakan bathrobe yang menutupi hanya sebagian tubuhnya. Dan Chanyeol dapat melihat betapa putih dan mulusnya paha Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar hal itu sungguh membuat libido Chanyeol memuncak.

Saat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil bajunya, tangannya ditarik kuat oleh Chanyeol dan menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan segera menindih tubuhnya dan mengenyahkan bathrob yang Kyungsoo pakai untuk bermain dengan dua gumpalan benda kenyal Kyungsoo.

" Shit Kyungsoo. Why youre so hot. I cant bear with it baby." Dengan rakus Chanyeol mencumbu Kyungsoo hingga bunyi kecipak antar dua mulut itu terdengar cukup keras. Tangan Chanyeol yang terbebas tak tinggal diam, ia memerintahkan kedua tangannya untuk langsung bermain tepat di vagina Kyungsoo saat dirinya sibuk mengeksplor rasa manis bibir Kyungsoo.

" Kau sudah basah Kyungsoo. Sebegitu rindu kah kau pada penis ku ? bukankah dua hari lalu kita melakukannya." Tanya Chanyeol frontal dan Kyungsoo mendecih akan hal tersebut.

" Baik dua hari lalu maupun malam ini, bukankah kau lah yang terlebih dulu menyerangku Chanyeol. Sebegitu rindukah kau pada ku ?" balas Kyungsoo dengan smirk yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu tertawa, sungguh Kyungsoo bisa membuatnya kalah dalam segala hal. " Kau semakin pintar sekarang Kyungsoo. " ucapnya dengan membelai lembut vagina Kyungsoo.

" Open it Chanyeol, dont just playing around." Sekali lagi Chanyeol tertawa. " And now youre so professional baby." Balas Chanyeol lalu dengan segera menghisap kuat vagina Kyungsoo hingga membuat istrinya tersebut melenguh nikmat

" More Chan.. thats so damn good " ucap Kyungsoo dengan desahan yang semakin keras setiap Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya di vaginanya.

" Tentu sayang. Dan setelah ini adalah giliran mu untuk bermain dengan pen—"

 _KNOCK.. KNOCK.. KNOCK_

Ucapan Chanyeol seketika terhenti dan ia meloncat ke sisi lain ranjang sembari menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut.

" Sweety, what are you doing ? its midnight already." Teriak Kyungsoo kepada seseorang pengetuk pintu kamarnya

Dan seorang anak kecil pun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lalu berlari memeluk Kyungsoo. " Mommy, i have a bad dleam.. dan aku juga mendengal mommy belteliak. Do you have a nightmale too ?" ucap anak kecil cadel membuat Kyungsoo sang eomma tertawa kecil sedangkan Chanyeol mengintip keduanya malu malu dari balik selimut.

" Mommy tidak bermimpi buruk.. daddy hanya menggelitik mommy sangat keras makanya mommy berteriak sayang." Jawab Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan muka yang memerah tomat malu tertangkap basah oleh anaknya sendiri.

" Tapi kenapa mommy telanjang. Apa mommy ngompol ?" mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya, Chanyeol keluar dari balik selimut dengan tawanya yang sangat keras dan dihadiahi sebuah tatapan sinis Kyungsoo.

" Mommy tidak ngompol sweety.. sekarang Kyungchan tidur oke, ini sudah malam." Jawab Kyungsoo mengelus rambut halus putrinya. Namun putrinya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata " new stowwy mommy."

" Dahulu kala.. " Kyungsoo mulai bercerita dengan senyum kepada putri kesayangannya. " Hiduplah seorang naga yang sangat kuat dan berwatak tamak." Lanjutnya sambil menyelimuti tubuh putrinya.

" Naga itu sangatlah kesepian. Namun suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seorang putri yang cantik jelita. Dan sang naga menyukai putri tersebut . namun ia tak berani mendekati sang putri karena sang putri hanya bermain saat siang hari. Dan naga sangat takut pada sinar matahari."

Kyungchan berkata " That stupid mommy. Dwagon aint afwaid of anything. He can fly." Chanyeol mengangguki setuju dengan apa yang putrinya katakan pada mommy nya.

" Tapi naga yang kuat itu hanya takut pada cahaya matahari. Dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan sang putri yang yang takut akan kegelapan di malam hari. Maka dari itu sang naga bingung bagaimana cara mendapatkan sang putri yang hanya bermain saat siang hari."

" Tapi suatu hari, entah bagaimana caranya, sang naga berteman baik dengan sang putri cantik itu. Stelah pertemanan lama mereka, akhirnya naga menyadari jika dirinya benar benar jatuh cita pada sang putri begitu pula sang putri."

" Karena rasa sayang nya, sang putri coba mengajak sang naga untuk bermain keluar disiang hari dan menunjukkan padanya jika cahaya matahri tidaklah buruk. Namun sang naga marah. Ia marah karena berfikir jika sanga putri akan meninggalkannya di gua tempat tinggalnya. Putri cantik itu mencium naga mencoba meyakinkan jika ia tak akan pergi darinya dan sang naga pun tak marah pada sang putri."

" Dan suatu hari, sang naga mencoba melawan rasa takutnya pada sinar matahari dan ikut sang putri untuk pulang ke istananya yang megah. Dan semenjak saat itu naga dan putri cantik jelita itu hidup bahagia selamanya." Tutup Kyungsoo dengan memeluk putrinya tapi putrinya tak bereaksi apapun karena sudah terjun ke alam mimpinya. Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" Chanyeol. I'd better take Kyungchan to her room." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu dianggukioleh Chanyeol. Saat Kyungsoo keluar dan mengantar putrinya untuk kembali kekamarnya, Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri mengingat apa yang Kyungsoo ceritakan kepada putri kesayangannya.

Chanyeol sadar jika naga yang Kyungsoo maksud adalah dirinya sedangkan putri yang cantik jelita adalah Kyungsoo. Ia sadar jika cerita itu Kyungsoo ambil dari kisah kehidupan mereka berdua. Chanyeol ingat betul saat Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk ikut bersama nya dan tinggal dikota. Dan saat itu Chnayeol berfikiran jika Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya. Namun kenyataannya tidak. Namun karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Kyungsoo, akhirnya Chnayeol mau pindah dan tinggal dikota bersama Kyungsoo seperti saat ini. Bahka hidup mereka sangat bahagia ditambah dengan kehadiran putri mereka, Kyungchan.

Chanyeol sangat bahagia memiliki dua orang wanita yang sangat ia sayangi dalam hidupnya. Dan Chanyeol juga menyadari jika terkadang break the rule akan membawa pda hal tak terduga yang dapat membawanya pada sebuah kebahagiaan tiada akhir.

•••••• Chansoo ••••••

•••••• Real End ••••••

Pheww... akhirnya selesai nulisnya hehe ... terimakasih banyak kepada semua nya yang telah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini.. maaf kan juga jika tak bisa balas review nya satu persatu .. saya tahu jika saat membaca Chingu pasti menemukan banyak typo dan salah penulisan. Harap maklum ya Chingu hehe.. karena ff nya dibuat dengan tergesa gesa dengan tugas lain yang menanti .. sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan berterima kasih pada Chingu deul sekalian :* *bow

See you on the next story chingu :*


End file.
